


Blue And Green

by Cantar



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: Rewatched the series...sad it was canceled. Love the weird bromance that was developing between Slade and Hornstock. I took it a step further.He had always wanted to be blue but he had fallen in love with green.





	Blue And Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't own anything. Just playing with ideas. I do check my work but well...you know.

Ira Hornstock had always wanted to be blue. He was blue. And with that and at the time, there were some taboos that didn’t get talked about. His father had been on the force for a few years as his grandfather was on his last years of service.

The one time he was weak he had been in middle school. It all happened because of his green-eyed neighbor. He’d been in the same class as the boy, he forced himself to not remember his name, blur the memory of his face, and the heart quickening.

He remembered that they had been playing some game that involved tackling. Hornstock had been pinned to the ground laughing when he realized the boy had been staring at him. Then they kissed, it was a sloppy press of lips. And yet Hornstock’s heart wanted to jump out of his chest. Then the boy was being lifted off him and shoved away by his father in his police uniform.

Ira tried to calm down his father not sure what was happening, but he felt the violent tension in the air. Then everything happened in such a rush. He was forced to forget, to grow up.

He lost his father to the line of duty, he became blue, and then he became a Captain. Hornstock married 5 times to beautiful woman and had 7 children to prove his love. He forgot about the boy with green eyes that is until…Ryan Slade walked into his precinct doors.

There was something about Slade. He just rubbed Hornstock the wrong way, he didn’t understand. It had been the end of another case when they had been shouting at each other from inside Slade’s office. The blinds had been drawn and the door shut by Hornstock because if he was going to beat the shit out of Slade, his precinct wouldn’t be accomplices.

They had shouted for nearly three minutes when Hornstock noticed they were toe to toe, Slade towering over him. Hornstock was so close he saw Slade’s pupils dilate. He gasps feeling the tightness of his groin, the heat in his belly and the quickening of his heart. He punches Slade in the stomach sending him into the table behind him. Ira moves to embrace his body and slide it onto the table while Ryan raises an arm to hit him. Ira blocks the punch coming, cups Ryan’s head before he smashes their lips together.

It takes two seconds before Ryan presses back, his hands sliding along Ira’s arms.  Then they break apart to breath while staring at each other. Ryan bends his head his eyes on Ira’s who doesn’t move back but foreward. They kiss while Ira pins Ryan’s arms above his head squeezing them to let Ryan know not to move. Ira’s hands quickly make way down Ryan’s chest to pull his shirt from his pants. He touched Ryan’s smooth stomach enjoying the curves from his six pack.

He opens Ryan’s thick belt, unzips his pants and pulls down the clothes to reveal Ryan’s sizeable groin. Ira pulls away from Ryan’s chasing lips to look at his prize. It’s beautiful and everything he wants in that moment. Ryan looks up at him from hooded eyes panting as he is slumped over the table and arms raised. Ira smiles before drawing Ryan’s eyes toward his groin opening his pants and removing his groin from the confines. He lets Ryan stare and feels a thrill travel down his spine when Ryan licks his lips.

Ira steps in close pulling their groins comfortably together, biting at Ryan’s firm jaw and sneaking his left hand to wrap around them both. Ryan groans aloud and Ira bites at his neckline enjoying the hissed whimper. A knock at the door comes, “Cap, are you okay,” Detective Villa’s voice asks. Ira shouts back, “Go away Villa.” She knocks again, “Are you sure?” Ryan looks at Ira before he shouts, “For the love of god Villa get your ass away from this door.” They listen to her retreating steps which are slow.

Ira rewards Ryan with a mind-numbing kiss and quick jerks of their groins which has Ryan panting against his mouth. “That’s a good boy,” Ira says taking kisses as he pleases, his tongue staking claim over Ryan’s mouth. Ryan whines, “Ira…Ira…please,” tightening his hands into fists. Ira nods and is embrace by Ryan who holds him gaining leverage to quicken their pace to sweet release. They come together panting into each other’s mouth. Ryan steals kisses as he feels Ira rub their essence into his skin, he shivers with excitement.

Ryan silently watches as Ira puts them together. He swallows all his questions and emotions. He had done this once or 4 times; Ira Hornstock seemed like the kind of guy who would have an external crisis about this. Ira pats him down looking up at him before he takes another searing kiss and starts to walk away. Ryan has learned from life that nothing good lasts and he should just chalk this up to heat of the moment, even when he still wants to fill the power that Ira holds in his body.

Ira opens the door looks out into the bull pen, where his follow blue are watching with different range of emotions on their faces. Villa looks ready to jump to his defense. He looks at Ryan who seems tense and already defeated. “Can you grill up steaks on that raft you call a home,” he asks watching as Ryan’s head jerks up then he nods. “I’ll be at your place at 7. I’ll bring the beer,” he says before walking out of the office, bullpen and building. Once he’s in his car he leans against the steering wheel to ask what the god damn hell was he thinking.

\--

Hornstock makes it to Slade's boat house with a case of bottled beer. Slade invites him aboard and they head down to the gallery where a nice dinner is set up. Hornstock is hungry but as he watches Slade in his thick sweater and pressed pants, he wants to eat the man. Ira places the beer down on a counter meeting Ryan's eyes, “Come here,” he says huskily. Ryan hesitates before stepping forward standing before Ira.

Ira gently tugs him forward closing any gapping spaces between them, “This is how I want you.” Ryan leans firmly across Ira’s broad chest tilting his head up offering lips. An offering Ira doesn’t refuse. He holds Ryan as he takes searing kisses and playful bites. They dissolve into a mass of bodies that know a primal dance. Ira doesn’t stop to over think undressing Ryan then himself. He hovers over Ryan when they are laid out on the bed letting flesh press into flesh.

Ryan pants in want, in need. He pulls Ira to him lifting his hips so Ira could touch him at his entrance. He’d prepped himself, Ira feels the slick of the lube and easily slides two of his fingers in. Ryan arches in delicious pleasure pain. Ira grabs the lube which was thrown on a night stand covering his fingers before stretching Ryan further. “Ira…Ira…please, I’m ready. Please,” Ryan begs when Ira can safely place four fingers in him, teasing his prostrate.

They join with a slow thrust that has Ryan wrapping strong legs around Ira and arcing into him. Ira waits trembling with hidden strength to do so, waiting until Ryan relaxes around him. Ira kisses his face, lips, neck; gaining his control back. Ryan relaxes responding to the kisses before begging to be touched in other ways. They become a mass of moans, groans, and pitched whines. Ryan comes first going lax from his climax.

Ira smiles biting at Ryan’s neckline before he shifts their position so that he is cradling Ryan against him rocking into him to reach his climax. He slumps them sideways as the release of pleasure roils through him. Ira pets Ryan soothing back sweaty locks, neck, back and rubbing at his lower back. Ryan’s green brown eyes close as he relaxes further into the bed. Ira slowly removes himself from Ryan taking the condom and tossing it into the trash bin.

He lays back into the bed relaxing further, sleep calling to him. Ira must be close to drifting off when Ryan’s hand slowly touches him resting on his chest. Ira grins covering Ryan’s hand to hold against his chest as he falls asleep.

\--

In the morning, they are wrapped around each other. Ryan is hidden in Ira’s neck and his body embracing Ira’s tightly. Ira wakes as Ryan ruts softly against him, not fully awake. Ira grins rutting back against him. He opens his eyes and finds the lube under a discarded pillow at the edge of the bed. Ira reaches for it, he uses it to lube them up then puts more on his fingers. He lifts Ryan’s leg to his waist having their groins meet perfectly before he lets his fingers gently touch Ryan’s entrance.

Ryan’s eyes open and he whimpers before Ira takes his mouth, ignoring the morning taste. They rut against each other as Ira works Ryan’s prostate to have him climaxing between them. Ira works towards his climax. He groans in pleasure as he climaxes. Ryan is panting into his neck and Ira tilts his head up pulling on his short hair to kiss him.

“What,” Ryan starts to say but Ira takes his mouth again. “You should shower. I’ll make breakfast,” Ira says remember that the steaks hadn’t been cooked. Ryan nods slowly before they move to go about their business. When Ryan exits the shower wrapped in a medium size towel, his almond skin still drying from the air. He sees that Ira had changed the sheets on his bed there is no noise coming from the kitchen.

Ryan feels his stomach drop at the thought of Ira leaving without letting him know. Ira stepped in, “Good, go eat let me shower,” he said taking a kiss from Ryan and stepping into the shower room. Ryan felt a blush travel up his ears. He quickly dressed and sat down to eat steak and eggs with toast. It was all delicious.

Ira was dressed when he came back into the kitchen to find Slade with his holster and badge. “I just got called in to a murder,” he said looking up at Ira from under his lashes. Ira smiles, “I got to go pick up my kids. Today is my day off.” Slade nods before attempting to kiss Ira again who lets him.

 --

It all works out in a weird way. They end up having a lot of work arguments, work some cases together, and have lots of sex. Slade sometimes calls Hornstock into his office and gets pinned against his desk while being roughly taken. They aren’t hiding their relationship, but they aren’t broadcasting it.

Detective Villa and Rosie caught on first because after a shootout at a house where Slade gets a bullet graze on his left arm. Villa calls for back up securing their position in case their lost suspect had an accomplice. Rosie is treating Slade and declares it non-life threatening. They both freeze and shut up when Hornstock pins Slade to their vehicle and kissing the living daylight out of him.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” Hornstock says and Slade smiles nodding his head. From then on out everyone knows about their relationship. Hornstock’s family takes a while to get used to it especially his ex-wives, at least the ones he is still on good terms with. His daughter tries to have sex talks with him as does Villa, he may never speak to them again. He moves in with Ryan on that stupid houseboat, but he loves it.

\--

Ryan is riding Ira, his big hands rest on Ira’s firm shoulders giving him leverage to rise. Ira keeps pace with his thrusts and they are seconds from climaxing when Ira takes Ryan’s hand and slides a silver ring onto his ring finger. Ryan loses his pace taking in the smooth ring, “Ira,” he gasps as Ira slows his thrusts. “I figured since I love you and you love me. I guess you could say I’m a marrying type of man. So…make an honest man out of Ryan,” Ira says looking up at a dazed Ryan.

Ryan’s face splits into a wide smile, “Yes.” Ira laughs, and they end up laying down to kiss. Ryan lifts to speak, “This is your last marriage because I’ll kill you if you ever leave me.” Ira bites at Ryan’s lip, “Last marriage. It never left as right as it does with you. I love you.” Ryan melts onto Ira, “I love you too.” They finish their activities and cuddle like Ira is known to do.

“Villa is gonna be pissed. You proposed before Rosie did,” Ryan says staring at his ring. Ira laughs before cuddling Ryan close to kiss.

He would spend the rest of his life loving the green-brown eyed man just like he was meant too.


End file.
